Haefan Jerett
by Green-Lemon-Pie
Summary: Who is that boy? And why is he here? Janto...What else? xD
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

**A/N:  
**I had total writers block with Dammit Janet, and the plotbunnies struck me with an idea. :]

This is just a little teaser chapter really. Everything shall get explained in upcoming chapters. :)  
Have faith in me. please.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"_Aren't you coming too, mummy?" The young boy asked, as his mother handed him a small bag with few of his belongings inside.  
"No my sweet. Not right now." _

_The young boy pouted and small tears started to pool in his eyes. He was frightened. Extremely frightened._

"I don't want to be alone..."  
The woman picked up her child and held her tight into her arms; guilt was flooding threw her body, but she knew that this had to be done. Her son couldn't be alone.

_  
"You won't be my sweet. Not after this. I promise you."  
A small sob escaped from the boy's mouth as he held his mother close. "Will he like me mummy?"  
"Of course he will."_head from his mother's chest and kissed her lightly on the lips.

A small beep from the machine signalled that everything was ready to go. The young boy lifted his

"_I'll miss you..." He whispered sadly, as he watched a tear trail down his mother's cheek.  
"I know you will. I'll miss you too." _

_The older woman kissed her sons cheek, wiped his eyes and placed him on the floor. She then dug her hand into her bag and pulled out a neatly folded note. _

"_As soon as you see him, give him this letter okay?"  
_

_The boy nodded, taking the letter carefully from his mother. "I should go..." He stammered gently, looking down at the floor.  
"Come here..." The woman bent down and opened out her arms. The boy was soon embracing her for the final time. After a few minutes, they pulled away with tears streaming down their faces._

"Be a good boy for him, won't you?  
The boy nodded, placing a final kiss to his mother's lips and walking towards the bright light.  
"I love you mummy...Forever."

_Once the words and fallen from his lips, the boy turned towards the light, and took a step forward, clutching tightly onto his bag and the letter._

He was going to find his daddy.

* * *

**Hmmmm!**


	2. Chapter 2: Waitrose

* * *

_It's really crap. I'm sorry!  
It will get better as it progresses. Give it time please. :]]_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sunday morning television. What crap!" Owen huffed as he angrily switched off the small TV set.

"I'm sure there's something?" Tosh said, as she walked closer to the medic. She took the remote from on top of the TV and switched it on.  
"It's all crap Tosh! I'm telling you."

"Nope, that's where you're wrong. Ianto loves this show."  
"...Something For The Weekend?"  
"Yeah! He never got to watch it last week. That spider woman came through the rift...Remember?"  
"Ohh yeah..." Owen looked dazed for a second. "She was fit."  
"And she killed Jack."  
"But she was fit...And anyway...who wouldn't kill Jack?"

Tosh let out a small giggle. Owen was right. Lots of people wanted to kill jack; it was his own fault though. He'd annoyed a lot of people in his lifetime, most had always come back to bite him in the bum. The spider woman being one of them. Jack had been in a relationship with her before he founded Torchwood. Apparently, things went wrong and Jack left, leaving her very pissed off.

Typical Jack.

She didn't blame the spider lady for killing Jack. She just felt bad for Ianto. He saw everything; Jack being thrown up against the wall, being stabbed and eventually, being killed. The look of heartache on his face was heart-rending. Even though Ianto knew that his captain would come back, the young man couldn't help but feel broken inside every time he saw his captain in mortal danger.

A tiny crash broke Toshiko from her thoughts. She twirled round to the source of the noise and saw Jack bending down in front of Ianto, picking up large shards of broken mugs, a stream of apologies pouring from his mouth.  
"God Ianto, I'm so sorry! I swear, after I clean this up, I'll go straight to Waitrose and get some more mugs."

The Japanese technician smiled. Over the past few months, Jack had shown so much affection towards Ianto. Unknown to two of the members of the Torchwood team, Jack and Ianto had been seeing each other in secret during these months.

Of course, they let Tosh know about their relationship. She and Ianto had been very close since the incident at Breacon Breacons, and Jack thought that if anyone should know, then it should be her.

Tosh looked at Jack, and saw him brush against Ianto on his way to the bin to throw the shards away. Their eyes met, and Jack's face drew closer to Ianto's, obviously intending to kiss him. Tosh drew a breath, about to make up some crumby excuse to make sure Owen didn't see, when her phone started to ring loudly, interrupting the two lovers.

"Oh, my mum's calling me!" Tosh said loudly. Ianto and Jack both felt their cheeks go red, and shied away from each other.

"Hi mum!" Tosh said, sounding overly happy.  
"Oh your mum's on the phone? I've never spoken to your mum before! Can I say hi?"

Owen had been very excitable over the past few weeks. Anyone would have thought he had a girlfriend who kept him very...satisfied. That wasn't the case though. Owen and Tosh had gotten extremely close ever since the former died. Due to the fact that he couldn't eat, drink or have sex, he had latched onto Tosh as a support system to keep him strong. He had kept trying to kill himself over the previous months as he didn't think he had a reason to live, but Tosh had shown him otherwise. She had shown him that he was needed in life; that Torchwood needed him; that _she _needed him.

"Owwwww Tosh! I wanna speak to your mum!" He cried as Tosh shook her head gently and pulled the phone up to her ear.  
"Tossssshhhh! Pleaseeee!"  
The woman in question motioned with her hand for Owen to follow her, and quickly winked at Jack and Ianto before she left the room.

The couple in the kitchen smiled as Tosh passed them. She had been extremely supportive of their relationship and they were so glad that she knew. They knew that their relationship wouldn't have remained a secret without her – there had been so many close calls, which she – somehow managed to divert.

"I've wanted to get you alone for ages…" Jack said seductively as he shuffled closer to his partner and slid his arms around his small frame.

"You had me alone about half an hour ago Sir." The younger man said in a deadpanned voice.  
The captain let out an animalistic growl and stared down at Ianto. "What have I told you about calling me Sir when we're not in bed?"  
"You said not to Sir."  
"Grrr,"

Jack lunged forward and attacked Ianto's lips with his own. The younger man was roughly pushed up against the work surface as Jack's dominance took control. Obviously seeing where this was leading, Ianto pulled his mouth from Jack's. "Not here Jack…" He panted as he slid his hands to rest on the older man's chest.  
"No one's here Yan…"  
"But they can walk in…"  
Jack frowned slightly and nodded, knowing that his boyfriend was right. "When they go home?" He asked with a spark of excitement flashing through his eyes.  
Ianto nodded gently, brushing his lips upon his Captains. "Of course…Now…I believe you said something about Waitrose a while ago…"

The man let out a low man and gave Ianto puppy eyes. "Do I have tooooo?"  
"Unless you want to drink coffee out of a polystyrene cup for the next few weeks…"  
"'Kay…How much will I need?"  
"You broke 4 mugs…I paid about £7 for each…sooo…."  
"I'll just take my card."

* * *

_**Next chapter**: What's causing the rift to go mad? Hmmmm_


	3. Chapter 3: Rift Activity

* * *

_Thanks to the people that helped me :] Excuse the spelling/grammer mistakes. This was kinda rushed._

Some Tosh and Owen for you! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jack officially hated Waitrose. He claimed that there were too many old ladies, and if he had to go shopping again, he would go to Tesco instead. It was less crowded, and was cheaper apparently. When the Captain had arrived home, he found Owen curled up on the sofa attempting to make sense of some unknown files, Gwen and Ianto were in the kitchen, talking avidly to themselves and Tosh was scanning some alien technology which had fallen through the rift the previous week.

For once, the Hub was almost silent.

Jack quietly made his way over to where Gwen and Ianto were stood giggling at something one of them had said.  
"What's funny?" He asked as he placed the bags down on the work surface.  
"Look at Owen's face" Ianto said, stifling a laugh and nodding in the direction of the medic.

Indeed his face was funny. His brow was creased and his tongue poking out from the side of his mouth. Jack let out a loud chuckle.

"Are you guys laughing at me?" Owen called from the sofa without looking up from the file in his hand.  
Gwen grinned guiltily as the medic shook his head. "You pulled a face Owen. You should've seen it. It was so funny!"  
"Oh give off Gwen."  
"What? What did I do?"  
"Im not in a good mood Gwen."  
"But it was funny. Ianto and Jack laughed too."  
"But they didn't point it out did they?  
"But…"

Owen stood up, threw the files onto the sofa and walked towards Gwen, pointing his index finger accusingly at her.  
"I may pull a face when concentrating, but at least everyone around me doesn't have the urge to stick a coin in my teeth every time I open my mouth."  
Gwen stared at Owen with a hurt expression on her face, before running out the room, closely followed by Jack. After a few seconds and an encouraging look from Tosh, Ianto ran after his lover.

The Japanese woman turned from looking at Ianto to glaring daggers at Owen. "That was uncalled for Owen. You know she's sensitive about her teeth."  
"Well I'm sensitive about my face!"

Tosh stood up from her seat and walked into the kitchen where Owen was standing. She gave him a sympathetic look as guilt flashed over the males face. "You should apologise to her…"  
The medic looked down at the floor and nodded sadly. "You're right…"

"I always am."

A small smile from Tosh made Owen look up. "I'm just a bit stressed…"  
"How comes?"  
"I'm dead Tosh."  
"I thought you were coping with that! You were really happy this morning."  
"The file I was reading…It was about someone who was dead…but not dead. Like me…"  
"Ohh Owen…"

Tosh moved closer and embraced the medic in her arms. She knew that he was sensitive about his condition and the smallest things make him upset or angry.  
"It makes you unique…" She whispered into his ear whilst rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.  
"But I wanna be normal. Like you…"  
"I know you do…but…we have to get through this…"

Owen nuzzled his face into Tosh's shoulder and breathed in heavily. He then stood up straight and smoothed down his t-shirt. "I need your help for that…"  
"And you'll get it. I swear."  
A large smile appeared on the males face.  
"I'm gunna get some coffee. Ianto made some but never poured it."

Owen stepped back and let the Japanese woman pass him so that she could get to the coffee machine. He watched her as went into the Waitrose bag and pulled out four boxes with mugs inside them. She opened the boxes carefully one by one.

The first one was white with a large gorilla at the front with its arm posing as the handle. This was most definitely Jack's. The second was white with a weird looking cat on it.  
"Gwens!" Owen called gently. The Welshwoman had developed a weird liking for strange cats recently…  
The next mug was green with a picture of Kermit from the Muppet's on it. This was Ianto's mug. He always had a soft spot for those puppets. The last mug was bright yellow with a smiley face on the front.  
"That one's definitely yours…"

Owen was standing right behind Tosh, his mouth inches away from her ear. If he had any breath in his body, then she would most definitely have felt him breathing down her neck.

The shock of feeling Owen right behind her made Tosh jump and turn around. The medics face was inches away from her own, and Tosh could see the glimmer of passion in his eyes.

Owen's lips started to move closer and within a few seconds, both pairs of lips were gently touching. Before either of them could deepen the kiss and take it any further a loud alarm blared from Tosh's computer.

"Damn rift..." Owen whispered coldly, as he released Tosh from his grip and walked to the other end of the kitchen.  
The Japanese woman stood there in shock. She's always had feelings for Owen...and they'd technically kissed...Technically...

"Tosh! I need you to pin point the location of the rift energy." Jack's voice boomed through the work area of the hub as he rushed in the direction of the desk.  
"Right on it Jack." Tosh said in a strong voice. She ran with a spring in her step towards her work station and tapped on the keyboard, all the time glancing at the screen.

Ianto and Gwen followed soon after and were standing on either side of Jack. The Welshwoman's face was all blotchy and it was obvious that she had been crying. Ianto on the other hand had a slight smile on his face.  
"_I wonder why that is..."_ Thought Owen as he watched the other team members.  
The medic knew that he was to stay back in a time of action like this. As he was dead, he was extremely vulnerable. Well...that was what Tosh had told him.

"The tunnel on Locks Road...right at the end." The Japanese woman called as she turned from the computer screen to look at her boss.  
"Right... Ianto and I will go. Gwen, we need you to get ready in case we need backup."  
"Why don't I just go with you? Save you some time..." Gwen sniffed, standing up straight.  
Jack shook his head lightly and took a step towards Ianto. "No Its alright. I'm sure me and Ianto can handle it. It's probably another Weevil."

A small blush appeared on the Welshman's face on hearing the word "Weevil". The change of colour on his cheeks was only detected by Tosh, who knew what he was embarrassed about.

"Oh right...Well...I'll erm...help out Tosh with the technical stuff then..."  
"Thanks...Come on Ianto."

Jack practically grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled him in the direction of the invisible lift. "Keep your Comms on Jack. Remember what happened last time?"

Ianto remembered the last time he and Jack went on a "Weevil hunt." They'd climbed into the back of the SUV and turned off their Comms; not wanting the team to know what the two were getting up too. However, back at the hub, major rift activity had been detected and they needed Jack to go and investigate. It wasn't for an hour that the couple came back, and the alien who had come through the rift had taken over 100 people hostage.

"Ianto! Less thinking, more Weevil hunting!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Who came through the Rift? *Chuckle*_


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy

* * *

Probably a lot of spelling mistakes. xD  
Ignore them :]

* * *

**  
Chapter 4  
**

"She said at the end Jack...I don't know why you want to start at the front..." Ianto said in a hushed tone as the two lovers walked up the beginning of the large tunnel.  
"Don't doubt me Yan. It might have moved since she last checked it."

"_**Nope...It's exactly where it was. Completely stationary**__." _

"Thanks Tosh."

The couple walked carefully through the tunnel, keeping close to one another at all times. That was, until they came to the tunnel split.  
"Are you okay with me going this way and you going the other?" Jack asked gently as he looked between the split and his lover.  
Ianto nodded gently and took a step forward. Jack quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his body. He gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, before pushing him in the direction of the right tunnel whilst he went through the left.

Ianto was walking for about three minutes when he heard a sniffle and a small cry. He pulled his gun from his holder and held it out in front of him. He paused, taking a shaky breath to compose himself, and then took a few steps forward. He could just about see the light at the end of the tunnel so he sped up his steps.  
Within a few moments, the Welshman was standing right by the opening. He gripped his gun tightly with one hand, and with the other, pressed the button on his Comms.  
"Jack? Where are you?" He whispered  
"_Halfway through the tunnel...I think..."_  
"Why so far back?"

There was a slight pause before the recipient spoke again. "_There was a stone in my boot_..._I had to get it out._"  
"A stone? Jack I'm right at the end...What do you want me to do?"  
"_Be really careful Yan. I mean really careful. We don't know what we're dealing with here_."  
"I thought it was a Weevil?"  
"_There's a high chance that it might be, but it's not for definite_."  
"Alright...I'm ready"  
"_I'll be there in a few moments, I promise_".

Ianto took a deep breath and did what his Captain told him. He turned quickly from against the wall, keeping his gun held out in front of him at all times.

Nothing prepared him for what he saw.

Standing next to a small bag, a young boy, not more than four years old was sobbing his heart out, clutching a piece of paper.

Ianto knew from experience not to judge a book by its cover. The boy may look harmless and vulnerable, but it was most probably a threat to humanity.

After scanning the boy, Ianto, once again, pressed the button on his Comms.  
"Jack...It's definitely NOT a Weevil..."  
_"Just...Coming..." _The reply was a little breathless. Jack was obviously running; the man hadn't done any exercise for a few weeks due to the lack of things falling through the rift.

"It's doesn't look like a Weevil, Jack"

"_Pardon...?"  
_"It's a boy. A small boy."

A beep symbolised the disconnection of the Comms system. Heavy footsteps from the left a few seconds later made Ianto jump a little.

The small boy had also heard the noise and looked up in shock. He had bright blue eyes, which remind him of Jack's somehow. When the boy saw the Captain in front of him, more tears cascaded down his face and tiny sobs racked his body.  
Jack, who also had his gun out, lowered his weapon and placed it into the holder on his trousers.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly, talking a step forward.  
The young boy said something in a language that Ianto did understand, but Jack's eyes went wide with shock.  
"What? Jack, What?" Ianto whispered harshly to his lover as he watched the paleness appear on his face.

Jack took another step forward and bend crouched down in front of the boy. "What are you?" He snarled, somewhat evilly.

The child let out a sob/whimper and took a step back, but his movements were stopped by Jack gripping onto his arms tightly.

"OFF OFF NO NO OFF" The young boy screamed, obviously distressed by Jack's movements.  
"Jack! Get off him."

Ianto shoved the gun back into the holder. He took a lunge forward and pushed Jack harshly, making him fall backwards into the ground; he then moved in front of the boy and held out his arms.  
"Here..." He whispered gently, trying to get through to the boy.

"Ianto don't. He might not be safe."  
"He's a child Jack!" Ianto spat back, looking briefly at his lover.  
"He spoke in the traditional Boeshane Peninsula language! He's not from here!"  
"Wh..."

The Welshman looked at the child in front of him. He looked completely innocent and harmless. He wanted to push the boy away because he could be a threat, but at the same time, he wanted to comfort him and give him a cookie.

Jack soon interrupted his thoughts. "He said...'_Mummy...Where are you mummy...I can't find him...help me'..._What's that meant to mean Yan...?"  
"He's lost Jack..."  
"He fell through the rift. Of course he's lost."  
"We can't leave him here Jack..."

"He's not our responsibility Ianto."

Jack gripped Ianto's arm and painfully dragged him to his feet.  
"For heaven's sake Jack! He's a small boy! Can't you stop talking out of your arse and show some compassion for once!"  
The look that Jack gave him was heartbreaking. A sort of pain mixed in with fury look.

"I...Sorry...It wasn't meant to sound like that..." The Welshman apologised pleadingly.  
"Whatever."

Jack turned away and pressed the button on his Comms. "There's a small boy. Looks about five..."  
"_**A small boy? But...**_"  
"Its definatly fallen though the rift. It speaks the Boeshane Peninsula language. Fluently."  
The Japanese woman let out a small gasp and made a sign to Owen, signalling to turn on his Comms. When the medic had done that, Tosh continued.  
"_**What are we going to do with him?" **_She asked concernedly, flicking her eyes between Owen and Gwen who were now listening intently.

"Ianto doesn't want to leave him. He wants to bring it to the Hub. Let it into our lives."  
" That's a lie Jack. All I said was that we can't leave him here. Suppose he is a threat and we just left him? What do you think would happen?"

"I'm not saying we should leave him here! I just know that the girls will get attached, and when the time comes to throw it back into its own time, it'll all end in heartbreak."

Tosh let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. _Lovers spat._ She thought to herself. When the arguing increased in tempo, Tosh knew that this wasn't going to end happily.  
"_**Guys, listen. Bring him back here, I'm sure that we can run some tests and find out more; just stop arguing."  
**_"That would be the best solution, Sir." Ianto said in a small voice, embarrassed that his team mates had heard him arguing.

The Welshman looked at his lover. He had his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face. It was evident that he didn't want the boy in his hub.  
"Jack...?"

"Gack..." The small boy on the floor lifted up his free arm and held it out to Jack, as if he wanted to be picked up. When the Captain just looked down at him and turned away, a sob racked through the child's body and he started to cry once more.

Ianto, having formed a small soft spot for the child, bent down in front of him and held out his arms, much like he had previously done. The boy looked at him and wiped his face. He took a cautious step forward and fell into Ianto's embrace as his arms enveloped him. _**  
**_

"Don't get close Yan..." Jack spat.

In reply, Ianto lifted up the boy and let him nestle into his neck. "Shut up Jack."  
"Gack."  
The Welshman smiled as the child lifted his head and pointed at the Captain. "That's Jack, yeah."

The boy pointed at the man holding him and cocked his head to the side.  
"You?"  
"My names Ianto."  
"Yanoo...Anoo..."  
"Close enough."

Ianto bent down and picked up the small bag that, perhaps, kept the boys belongings. He slung it over his shoulder and walked over to Jack. The man didn't even look at his lover, just walked off in the direction of the tunnel; leaving Ianto left holding the baby.

* * *

_**Next chapter: **Is it an Alien? Or just an ordinary boy?_


	5. Chapter 5: Scared Boy

* * *

Just a small one :]  
Next one shall be longer. //Pinky Promise\\

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh My God! He's adorable!" Gwen cooed as Ianto stepped down from the invisible lift. The tiny bundle in the Welshman's arms tensed up and griped hold of the fabric that he was leaning against.  
"Give him space Gwen. He's scared...I think."  
"Yanoo...Gack...Gack..."

Ianto smiled when Gwen let out a little squeal. He then walked over to the sofa in the break area and fell down onto it. He shrugged the bag off from his shoulder and then ran his hand over the small boy's hair.  
"Hey little man. Fancy sitting up?"

The child sat still for a few seconds, and then he sat up on Ianto's lap. "Gack...?" He asked sadly. He looked around the room quickly and tried to spot the man. All he saw were three weird looking people standing behind the small coffee table. Two grinning women and a scowling man, who looked slightly like a monkey.

"Tosh, where's Jack?" Ianto asked, patting the small boys back as he stared curiously at the people in front of him.  
"He stormed into his office a few minutes ago. He didn't look happy."  
The Welshman sighed heavily as the child on his lap turned to him, cocked his head to the side and said "Gack?"

"He'll be down soon okay?" He said slowly, with an encouraging smile. The boy watched Ianto's actions and copied them.  
"Good boy."

"We should take it down to the autopsy bay and run some tests." Owen said, nodding in the direction of the thing on Ianto's legs.  
"It's a he Owen. Not an It."  
"It might be an It. We don't know that do we."  
"So for the time being, he's a he!"

"Whatever. Tea-boy, bring him down."

With that, Owen walked off in the direction of the autopsy bay, presumably to set up all the scans and blood tests.  
"What is it with men and kids?" Gwen huffed as she slid over to Ianto and sat down next to him. The child didn't look pleased at the closeness of the woman and huddled close to Ianto.

"Hey sweetie pie. Nothing to be scared of." Gwen said cheerfully, stroking a finger down a visible part of the boy's cheek.

"Yanoo." He whimpered and curled himself up more against the fabric of the Welshman's t-shirt.

Ianto pulled the little boys head up from his chest using his thumb. The child looked at him with frightened eyes, but as the Welshman smiled, the boy imediently felt calmer.  
"That's Gwen." Ianto said softly, pointing at the woman sitting next to him.  
"G...Hen?" The boy whispered softly.  
"Yes, and that lady there." Ianto continued, pointing to Tosh who was still standing behind the coffee table. "Her name's Tosh."  
"Osh?.......T..osh?........Tosh?"

"Well done mate."

The happy smile on the little boy's face dropped when Owen stormed grumpily up the stairs. "The tests are ready. Bring that thing down."  
"He's not a thing, Owen."

"W...Wowen?"

The medic span on his heels when he heard the young boy speak.  
"It's Owen. Lose the 'W'....Freak."  
"Don't be a twat Owen." Gwen called as she followed Ianto and the child into the autopsy bay.

"Twat...?"

"Oohh No no no little man. We don't say words like that."

A small confused frown appeared on the boys face. "No?" He asked  
"Nope." Ianto replied soothingly.

"Gwen, you shouldn't say words like around kids." Tosh said softly, running a gentle hand through the boys' hair. Instead of flinching away like he did with Gwen, he smiled broadly and moved into the touch.

"Looks like he likes you." Ianto whispered, winking at Tosh. The Japanese woman smiled at the comment and stood up straight, untangling her hand from the boys hair.  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to talk to Jack."

Ianto nodded slowly, a hint of sadness flashing across his face.  
"I'll get through to him. Don't worry." Tosh whispered quietly so that Owen and Gwen wouldn't hear.

"Oi! Tea-boy. Hurry up will you?"

* * *

**Next Chapter**: _Tosh talks to Jack and a letter is found...._


	6. Chapter 6: Talks About The Past

* * *

Apologies that this is poorly written. xD  
I wrote it at quarter to two in the morning.  
Enjoy anyway

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Tosh knocked gently on the glass door to Jack's office. She had no understanding as to why he didn't like the boy that he and Ianto brought back. The boy was so cute and innocent, even Owen was taking a likening to him. Okay...So that likening wasn't obvious, but Tosh could see the tiny little flash of happiness across his face when the child said his name.

A loud grunt of _"What."_ broke the woman from her thoughts. She gently pulled the handle of the door and let herself in. Jack was slumped over the desk with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He didn't look too happy.  
The Japanese woman strode forward silent and set on the chair opposite her boss.

"Drinking won't solve anything Jack."  
The man let out another grunt and lifted his head to stare at Tosh.  
"Sure as hell makes things easier."  
"What's there to make easier?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Does Ianto hate me? I was a right bastard to him earlier..."  
"He doesn't hate you. I think he's just confused."  
"I...I didn't mean to call him an idiot. I just wanted to make him see sense."  
"About what? He was being perfectly reasonable..."  
"That thing we found. It could have hurt him..."  
"But it didn't..."  
"I know...But...We don't know for sure what it is. I don't want him to get attached to it and then find out its some Man Eating Cyborg with Supernatural and Hypnotic powers."

Tosh let out a small laugh and lent over the desk slightly, resting on her elbows. "Is there another reason why you took such a disliking to..._it?_"  
"God...You're so like Ianto. You know me too well."  
"So there is?"

Jack signed heavily, gulping down some of his whisky and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.  
"I don't see any point in hiding this...God...I haven't even told Ianto..."  
"I can get him up here? You can tell him first..."  
"That _thing_ won't leave his side. Anyway, I'd feel better knowing your reaction first; seeing as your both so alike."  
Tosh nodded understandably and gave Jack an encouraging smile, even though she knew he couldn't see her because his eyes were closed.

"There's two parts to it really. You know that I was born in the 51st Century in a place called Boeshane Peninsula don't you?"  
Tosh nodded slowly and clasped her hands together. By now, Jack had opened his eyes and was looking at the woman in front of her.  
"I've dropped hints in places that I used to be pregnant. No one's ever said anything..."  
"I picked up on it..."  
"Just like Ianto did...Anyway...I had a baby. A little boy called Gareth."

Tosh let out a small gasp and moved her hand to cover Jacks which was resting on the table.  
"He was the most beautiful thing. Massive blue eyes, long brown hair, cheesy grin. He was perfect...He was my world."

Jack had a small smile on his face as he remembered the past.  
"You always said that you were never getting pregnant again though...By what you said, it doesn't sound too bad..."  
"It was worth it at the end...I got Gareth. The pregnancy was terrible though. It's _that_ I never want to go through again."  
"Pregnancies never easy; not even for a woman. God knows how bad it was for you..."

The man smiled and took a deep breath. "I took him to the circus for his third birthday. His mum was out of town and I wanted to do something special for him. The show was amazing. Gareth couldn't stop gawping. The last act to come on was the clowns. They had these fake guns...The ones where you pull the trigger and the word "Bang" shoots out on a flag. A few of the other clowns had water pistol guns. "

Tosh looked closely into Jack's eyes and noticed there were small tears forming in them. She rubbed a thumb softly over the back of his hand reassuringly.

"The main clown hadn't fired his gun yet so Gareth and I were impatient to find out what it would do. I personally thought it would shoot silly string or confetti out."  
Jack sighed heavily and turned his hand so it was gripping onto Tosh's.  
"Turns out it was a real gun. The clown was aiming for me but missed. The bullet hit Gareth right through the middle of his chest. "

The Japanese woman watched the man in front of her fall apart as he relived his past. She stood from her chair and moved around the desk so she was crouched down beside Jack, wrapping her arms around him. Jack fell into the embraced and cried softly into her shoulder.

"It was horrible. His eyes were so big and so full of fear. He kept whimpering that he didn't want to die. He said that he didn't want to leave me. I couldn't do anything so save him. "  
Jack pulled himself away from Tosh and slammed his hand down hard on the table.  
"My son died because I fell in love..." He whispered, staring blankly into the distance. "Tosh...It was my fault...All my fault."

"I don't under..."  
"Gareth's mother, Lillian used to be engaged to that clown, Peter. They we're still together when me and Lillian met, but I never knew this until afterwards. She left him to be with me. Ever since then, he'd be trying to track me down. Heavens knows why he became a clown..."

"Oh Jack." Tosh rubbed her hand on Jack's knee and looked up and him apologetically. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't to know."  
"I should have jumped in front of him!" Jack growled angrily, standing up suddenly. He grabbed the closest thing to him, the pen and pencil pot, and hurled it as far as he could across the room, not wincing in the slightest as it smashed into a window and chipped the glass.

"I was his father. I should have been able to protect him. I should have taken that bullet for him."

"There was nothing you could do Jack..."

Tosh reached her hand up and placed it gently on Jack's shoulders. The man flinched gently and then looked at Tosh with tears streaming down his face.  
"Seeing him...That boy...It made me remember...I don't want that..."

The Japanese woman just opened her arms and sighed as Jack fell weakly into the embrace and gripped hold of her cardigan.  
"You should tell Ianto..." She whispered gently into his ear.  
The only reply she got was a small nod upon her shoulder and a light sniff.  
"He won't think any less of you...If that's what you're worried about..."

Jack lifted his head and looked down at Tosh. He nodded slowly, then resumed to his previous position and held onto her tightly.  
"Thank you..." He whispered softly, as a new set of tears cascaded down his cheeks.

The gentle mood was interrupted by an unannounced visitor bursting through the door.  
"Tosh, we need you..."

The woman in question held out up her hand to silence Gwen when she looked at Jack and went to start asking questions.

"We're having trouble with the boy. You seemed to connect with him...So...?"

Tosh nodded and ran a hand through Jack's hair. "I'll be down in a second. Tell Owen to sing him a nursery rhyme. "  
Gwen chuckled and smiled broadly. She was about to open the door to leave when she turned on her heels and gestured to Jack.  
_"Is he okay?" _She mimed.

The woman nodded gently and nodded in the direction of the door, showing Gwen that she wasn't needed.

When the door was shut and Gwen was safely out of the way, Tosh gently eased herself away from Jack and looked into his eyes.  
"I better go help..."  
"Yeah..." The man whispered, rubbing his hand roughly over his face to clear his tears. "I'm sorry...For this..."  
Tosh shook her head and smiled. "No need for apologies. You needed it out of your system..."  
"I guess..."

The technician moved hesitantly and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, before making her way over to the door. She turned, just like Gwen had previously done, and gave the man a smile, before leaving to go to the autopsy bay.

Jack sighed as the door shut. He had never spoken about Gareth to anyone before. Not to John. Not even Estelle. He wished he'd told Ianto first, but Tosh was right; he needed the grief out of his system. Jack felt like a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
_It felt good to talk_, he thought to himself.

He knew it would be a lot harder telling Ianto. Yes, he knew that he used to be pregnant, but they had never spoken about it. Apart from the time where Ianto wanted to top Jack and he had asked if there was any way that he would become pregnant.

_Ha...That was an awkward moment during the throws of passion..._Jack thought.

The one thing that Jack didn't want was for Ianto to be ashamed of him. He had done things in his past that he wasn't proud of, and it made him feel sick to his stomach just thinking about them. The horror of what happened with Gareth was definatly one of them. Jack had taken what Tosh had said to him into account, but most of him still believed that it was his fault.

Jack sighed and sat himself at the desk. He eyed the half empty glass on the table and groaned inwardly, before picking it up and necking back the contents. After a sharp hiss, Jack ran his hand through his hair. He needed to face the team. Face the boy. It was the only way that he would be able to hope with his feelings; his past; his emotions.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Owen run's some tests on our little boy. :]_


	7. Chapter 7: Tests

* * *

Kinda poorly writtenish cos i did it in Business Studies.  
But you've got some Gwen Bashing :]  
Enjoysss.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

"For God's sake Ianto! Just hold him down!" Owen barked angrily as the small boy on the autopsy bay shrieked and flapped his arms about wildly in the air as he saw a big needle coming towards him.  
"He's wriggly!" Ianto snapped back, trying his hardest to hold the boy still, yet soothe him at the same time.

"Yaannnoooo" He screamed as Owen got closer and held the needle inches away from his arms. Sobs racked through the child's body as he curled himself tightly into Ianto's chest.

"This isn't going to work..." The medic huffed, throwing the syringe down on the metal tray.  
"Don't get peeved Owen. He's only a kid. He probably thinks' you trying to kill him." Ianto ran his hand through the quivering boys' hair as his sobs slowly descended into hiccups.  
"This is probably part of its plan ya'know."

"What is?"

The older man of them both walked over to the railings of the autopsy bay and leant against the cool bars. "Its plan to make you saps fall in love with it, then kill us all." He said calmly, inspecting his fingernails.  
"Oh don't talk crap Owen. He's a small boy; he's scared of his own shadow."  
"You're the one talking crap. He fell through the rift; he's not normal."

Ianto was about to reply with one of his witty comments when Gwen appeared from the stairs with a blank expression on her face.  
"What's up Gwen?" The Welshman said gently, looking at the woman in concern.  
"You managed to calm him then?" She replied, deliberately not answering his question.

"We gave up." Owen spat. "Tea boy thought he was too distressed."  
"He was Owen. He was terrified."  
"He's a bloody alien!"

Ianto looked up at the woman by the railings. Her hands were gripping the metal, causing her knuckles to turn white.  
"Seriously Gwen, what's wrong?"  
"Jack…"

"Hey guys, Gwen said you were having trouble with the little one." Tosh called, announcing her presence.  
"We're gunna need you in a second. We need to take his blood and do some scans. We managed to do one scan, but that one takes ages for the results to come though. He seems to have a fear of needles, so we're gunna need you to help Ianto to hold him down."  
"Ohh alright then."

"Gwen…What about Jack…" Ianto said quietly when the talking died down.  
"Jack…?" Tosh whispered, looking at Gwen."  
"I went in his office, and he was in tears and was shaking."  
"Tosh?" The Welshman said sadly, looking at Tosh in desperation.

"He was just emotional. He needed to talk…"

_He could have talked to me…_Ianto thought. Tosh looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking about.  
"He's closer to me than he is to you." Gwen spat angrily, her feelings for her boss seeping through her voice. "Why would he speak to you when he's closer to me?"  
"Perhaps he trusts me more?" Tosh said, not taking her eyes off of Ianto's sad ones.  
"Don't be stupid. He's closer to me than any of you. He can trust me more."

"Oh how does that work?" Owen said angrily.  
"Well, he can't trust you because you opened the rift. He can't trust Tosh because she brought some Alien psycho bitch into the hub, and he definitely can't trust Ianto because he hid a Cyberwoman in the basement. I'm the only one he can trust."  
"Oh don't be so full of yourself."  
"It's true."

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked down at the child curled up into his side. _She doesn't know about Flat Holm. I'm the only one that he's told. What does that say about Jacks' trust?_ He thought.

"What we did was in the past. It doesn't mean that he doesn't trust us." Tosh said gently, moving from her space about the others to where Ianto was sitting with the child. She slowly sat down on the autopsy bed, trying not to alarm the boy.  
"I haven't done anything to disobey his trust?"

"Uhm, excuse me Gwen." Ianto piped up, getting annoyed with the woman's comments. "You helped us all to open the rift. It was you that Okayed the whole process."  
"That was different. Rhys was dead! I had to get him back."  
"That's the same with me and Lisa. I hid her because I loved her and wanted her to be human again."

"Rhys didn't try and kill us all"

"You're being out of order Gwen." Tosh said, knowing that Ianto was getting extremely frustrated. "He trusts us all just the same. He respects our decisions and has forgiven us for the things that we have done wrong."

"Tosh is right." Jack's voice boomed from the archway to the autopsy bay. "I trust you all exactly the same. You are my team, and I love you all."

Gwen's face when bright red as she realised that her boss had been listening. "H…how long was you there for?"  
"I heard almost everything. Now, let's forget about all that. What's going on with the kid?"

Ianto smiled as Jack said Him, happy that the child wasn't being branded as an It.  
"We've managed to do one scan, but we won't get those results for another hour. He seems to have an irrational fear of needles. We need to give him a blood test before we can do anymore tests."  
"What's the plan?" Jack asked, walking down the steps and standing next to Owen.  
"Tosh and Ianto are going to hold the menace down while I do the test. Ianto had trouble doing it by himself."

Jack winked at the Welshman.

"You could help me try and put the band over his arm. He didn't seem to happy last time, but now he knows what's happening. It's gunna be a lot harder."  
Jack nodded and smiled at the medic.

"And what about me? What do I do?"  
"Uhm...I know, you can run to Starbucks and grab us all a coffee." Owen said, turning his back on the group and putting a sharp needle into a syringe.  
"But...Ianto can run upstairs and make us some."  
"He's busy. You're not. Chop chop. We need our caffeine."

"I don't see why..."

"Caffè Americano please Gwen." Jack told the woman with a big smile on his face.  
"Caramel Macchiato will do for me. Ianto made me one the other day. It was amazing. Thanks." Tosh said, trying to sound pushy, yet polite at the same time.

"Cappuccino Gwen."  
"I'll have a Caffè Latte please. If it's not too much trouble, could you get this little one a brownie? I think he might like it. " Ianto said, feeling slightly guilty making her run about after them all.

"Oh of course it's not too much trouble. I'll just take up Ianto's position of tea-boy shall I?" Gwen snapped, getting stressed at the fact that they were treating her like their personal skivvy.

Before Tosh could open her mouth to apologize and offer to go with her, the Welshwoman had stormed out of the autopsy bay in a huff.  
"She really does get on my tits." Owen huffed as soon as the woman was out of the room. "Now, let's get started."

Owen picked up the blue arm strap and nodded in the direction of Ianto and Tosh.  
"C'mere you." Ianto said gently, lifting the child up from his hiding place, and setting him on his lap so e was facing Tosh. "You remember Tosh don't you, eh?"  
The child nodded and a brief smile appeared on his face. "T..osh!"  
"That's right! Now...I'm going to tell you a story." The woman cooed gently, placed a hand on the boys leg.

Whilst Tosh started telling the boy about a tortoise and a hare, Owen crept silently around the bed, out of site of the bundle on Ianto's lap and to the other side where he could reach the little chubby arm.  
The child seemed so occupied with Tosh's storytelling that he didn't seem to notice the arm strap being fastened around his arm. It was only when he turned his head when he heard a footstep that he noticed Owen coming towards him with that meanie nasty needle. The child yelped in terror as Ianto and Tosh grabbed him tight and held him tight. He began to sob madly as the needle was plunged into his skin and red stuff began to fill up the tube.  
As soon as the grips were loosened from his body, the boy jumped off the autopsy table, not caring about the height of the thing, and tumbled to the ground.  
He looked around in horror and tried to run as fast as his little legs would take him, only to crash straight into the man who didn't like him. A piece of crumpled paper fell from the boy's hand.

Ianto pushed himself from the metal slab and picked up the sobbing boy in his arms whilst Jack bent down and retrieved the paper.  
"Did you know he had this?" The captain asked Ianto. e He

"He had it when we first found him. I thought he put it somewhere else; I didn't think he would keep it with him."

"What's it say Jack?" Owen asked from the other end of the room whilst clearing away the needle.

"I'll look."

Jack looked down at the paper in his arms and his eyes shot open as he read the three words on the front.  
_Captain Jack Harkness. _

Ianto peered forward and had exactly the same reaction. "It say's your name..."  
"I can see that."  
"Why?"  
"How the hell should I know?"  
"Read it."  
"What?"  
"It has your name on it. Read it."

Jack looked up and Ianto making their eyes meet. He nodded gently and opened the letter and began to read with Ianto, Owen and Tosh all reading over his shoulder.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_What's written in the letter :]_


	8. Chapter 8: The Letter

_Jack Harkness,_

_By reading this letter, I gather than you have found my son. His name is Haefan-Jerett. He is three years of age, and his birthday is in July.  
You never liked children when I was with you. That's why I never said anything when I found out. Mind you, by the time I knew, you were long gone._

_I knew that you working with the Time Agency was bad, and I knew that you would just get up and leave one day, but I didn't realise that you wouldn't say goodbye._

_Please believe me when I say that I've been trying to find you for years. Decades even. I just want you to know Haefan; to want him and to love him always._

_He is a precious little boy; very delicate and emotional. He is very much like you Jack. I remember the time when we walked along the beach of Boeshane, and you saw a fox. It had twisted its foot horridly, and was howling. You got all teary eyed and helped it find shelter and safety._

_You are such a caring man Jack. However, I know you've always disliked children. I just hope that you'd find it somewhere in your heart to store a place for Haefan._

_This probably sounds all doo-lally to you doesn't it? You probably don't even remember who I am. I'm Dannalee Lolange. We met on the beach in Boeshane when you were having a picnic with your family. Your little brother, Gray, he threw his ball and it landed on the bench I was sitting on. He was too ashamed to get it himself, so you took the liberty to get it for him. We sat there for hours just talking and laughing.  
Please say that you remember that Jack._

_We were together for ten years. I fondly remember one night we spent together, four months before you left forever. We were lying on the hammock in your front garden after making love. You told me that you loved me more than life, and that you wanted to marry me. I guess that it was a sort of proposal. That's what it felt like at the time, even though you were bare, and there was no ring._

_That was the night I fell pregnant with Haefan-Jerett._

_Yes Jack, the boy you found is your son._

_I want you to know why I sent him to you. It was not out of spite. Don't for one second think that. Haefan just needs family, and there is no other relation here to help me._

_Ever since I was the tender age of thirteen, three years before I met you, I found out that I had developed a hereditary illness, passed down from my mother. I don't want to bore you with the details, but the disease affects my brain and my heart. There has always been an extremely high chance that I was going to die, and more recently, it has been confirmed.  
The doctors said that I would die within the month._

_I didn't want Haefan to suffer. He's too young to know what's really happening. That's why I sent him to you._

_You probably want to know how I found you. Well, a few weeks ago, I met a man. He was lovely. He didn't tell me his name. He said it was just "The Doctor." After a few hours of talking to him, i confessed that I was dying and needed someone to look after my baby.  
I then told him about you. He said he knew where you were, and could help me get Haefan to you. The Doctor told me about the Rift. He said he would take me somewhere private, open the portal and let Haefan through it._

_I knew I had no other choice. I just wanted happiness for Haefan._

_Please Jack, take good care of him. He really needs a father figure. Please Jack...Love him. I know you can love him, I just know it._

_I'll always love you._

_Dannalee Lolange._

_xxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: **_How will the others react. More importantly, what about Ianto's reaction?_


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions Part One

_Jesus, I've been gone for a long time! But I'm back now! Kind of... :)  
Anyway, this is part one of this chapter. Enjoy x_

* * *

**Reactions, Part One**

The hub was silent.

Everyone's were wide with shock as they read the letter held in Jacks hands. He had a son - a three year old son with a woman from 51st Century Boeshane. Nobody knew how to react when Jack crunched up the letter in his first and stuffed it into his pocket.

Ianto took the plunge. "Jack..?"  
"Forget about it. Forget everything that was written in that letter…."

Tosh could tell that what the Captain had read had deeply affected him. His voice cracked as he spoke and his hands were trembling.  
"You have a son Jack…" She started

"I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT." Jack howled, turning round, shoving Ianto onto the autopsy table with brute force as he made his way to his office. The loud crash as Ianto hit the metal, the cry of shock from Tosh and the whimper of terror from the child were the only sounds heard in the hub for the next few moments.

"Jesus Ianto." Owen said, walking towards the wide-eyed Welshman and putting him gently into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern, giving the younger man a hard glare to try and coax a quick answer from him.

"He has a son…" Was the only reply given.  
"Yes, but did he hurt you…When he threw you?"  
"No. I'm fine. I need to talk to him."

Ianto tried to push himself off of the autopsy table but was pushed backwards by Owen and Tosh.  
"Give him time to calm down." The Japanese woman said gently, running a hand up and down his arm. "He needs to think things over with himself, and you being there might anger him."

"How will my presence anger him? If anything, I can make him better."  
"No, Ianto. Give him time. He needs to be alone right now."

Admitting defeat, Ianto sighed and looked down at his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small child crouched in the corner with a sad expression on his face, tear tracks on his reddened cheeks. Lifting his head, Ianto inspected the child from afar.  
Now he knew, it was obvious that this child was Jack's son. He had the same piercing blue eyes, same skin tone and the same cleft chin. He really was a beautiful child.

Heaving a sigh once more, Ianto pushed Owen away from his body and walked towards the young boy. He crouched down in front of him and gave him a smile.

"Haefan…" He said.

At the mention of his real name, the child's eyes shone brightly. "Me." Was his reply, lifting his hand from the floor and pointed at himself proudly.  
"Yes. Come here." Ianto held his arms out for the boy to fall into. Holding the boy close to his chest, the Welshman smiled and breathed in the child's scent.

Now he knew the truth about this child, he was going to do everything in his power to make his life as comfortable as possible – and that meant getting Jack to love him.

**

* * *

**

_**Next Chapter: **Jack's reaction_


End file.
